Tis the season to be jolly
by robstarforeves22
Summary: This is the best Christmas ever for the Titans.This takes place after Trouble in Tokyo so Starfire and Robin are together. Pairings are Robstar and a little BBrae.
1. It's almost time

This is my first ever story so please NO FLAMES thanks and enjoy the story just to let you know my real username is robstarforeves22.

IT was a cold winter day at Titans Tower. Everyone in Jump City getting ready for Christmas in two days.

Even the villains took a break to get ready for the season to come.  
The usual things going on in Titans Tower. Raven reading one of her books, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, and Robin and Starfire talking about the upcoming event.

"Please what is this Christmas you speak of?" Asked Starfire in a excited tone.

"Well, it s when people give presents to people they love."Said Robin blushing a little at the thought of that.

Just a month ago Robin and Starfire showed there true feelings for each other in Tokyo. Now they were a couple.

"Ya! I ll kick your butt anywhere any day." Cyborg said dancing around while Beast Boy sat on the couch crying his head off.

Raven, a little annoyed that Cyborg won and took BB's side.

"Can't you meat heads be any louder?" Said Raven Almost blowing up the couch.

"Sorry Rae Rae." Said Beast Boy making a kissy face at her. "Shut up." Said Raven blushing slightly.

Meanwhile Robin and Starfire were putting up the tree. Robin with the bottom and Star with the top. Starfire flew up and grabbed the trees top part. Robin getting the tree to stand. He noticed the mistletoe in the box and picked it up.  
"Hey Star can you put this up there please?" Robin asked. "I shall start hanging." Said Star taking the plant and hanging it right next to the tree.

"Robin, may I just say it looks glorious." Said Star

"That's not the only thing that s beautiful." Said Robin looking at Starfire s eyes. Getting lost in the beauty of her. She's Perfect. Thought Robin.

Starfire noticed this and hugged him. He hugged back, (of course). After a few minutes they grabbed each other's hand and walk to the main room.

"I want another game!" Yelled Beast Boy "I'll win this one."

"In your dreams you green stain!" Shouted Cyborg.

"I don't really care for this anymore." Said Raven grabbing her book and started to read again.

When Robin and Starfire got into the room they all saw their hands on one another.

Robin let go of her hand and started to make lunch. While Starfire watched the game cheering all the way through.

"I win again." Cyborg said.

"I am most grateful for you." Starfire said to Cyborg. "No need to worry Beast Boy next time you will kick the butt." She said calmly.

"Thanks Star." Both of them said

"Lunch!" Yelled Robin.

Everyone had a sandwich but, not Beast Boy he was eating a tofu burger. Starfire sat next to Robin and Beast Boy sat close to Raven.

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"MEAT"

"TOFU"

"Be quiet your brainless friends." Said Raven annoyed.

"Yes, I wish to eat my wich of the sand in peace." Said Starfire taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I agree with Star, stop it." Said Robin blushing for touching Starfire s hand while trying to grab a napkin.

After lunch the alarm went off.

"I guess that Dr. Light didn t have a gift." Said Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Titans Go!" Shouted Robin.  
Well how do you think? I will try to update with this I would love to be given advice. I will try to incorporate them into my stories. All the stories will have sequels so yeah. The next one should be about the new year's coming. So this is Robstarforeves22 signing out for the next story Read and Review this story thanks!


	2. Captured

Thanks for reviewing my stories guys. I hope you liked it. Well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I Don't own teen titans.

Raven and Starfire flew above the T-car and the R-cycle. Beast and Cyborg in the T-car and Robin on his R-cycle.

When they got there they saw Dr. Light shooting light beams at the vault.

"Can't you see it's closed for Christmas." Robin said.

"You think I'm stealing, you won't when I brain wash you." With that he shot a red light bomb and blew Cyborg away.

Robin threw birdarangs at Dr. Light but he blew them up and shot Robin in the sky but Starfire caught him. She put him down and shot a few starbolts at his suit. This was dead on and made him fall back.

"You're going to think you didn't do that." Yelled Dr. Light with a chuckle.

He shot her down, but before she hit the ground Robin caught her.

"Are you okay Star?" He asked still holding her in his arms.

"I am now," she said flying up.

Raven came out of the ground big and tall.

"Remember me?" She said

"Umm… I would like to go to jail please." Said Dr. Light worried that she might turn on him.

"Nice work Rae." Said Beast Boy making a face.

"Don't call me Rae!" She yelled.

"Okay" Beast Boy whimpered.

Back at Titans Tower, Robin and Cyborg were playing on the play station 2.

"Of course, I'm winning." Said Robin.

"Your just showing off for Star." Said Beast Boy, who was sitting on the cough next to Cyborg.

Starfire heard this and whispered in Robin's ear. "Is it true you want to show off for me? Asked Starfire.

"Umm yeah Star I am" Said Robin a little embarrassed

"Okay, what is showing off?" Starfire asked.

"It's well, it's when a boy will look good in front of a girl." Said Robin

"I see, thank you." Said Starfire.

"Here b have the controller." Said Robin.

"Thanks Robin I can finally kick BB's butt." Said Cyborg.

"Not this time!" Beast Boy said.

Before Robin left to his room he kissed Starfire on the cheek and left.

He kissed me, I love him." Starfire thought.

Raven came into the main room and gave Beast Boy a package that made him loose.

"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Sorry, that was a package sent from Beast Boy luver 91." Said Raven a little mad at this BB Luver.

"Oh um thanks must be one of my "many" admirers." Said Beast Boy making his eyebrows go up and down.

"Whatever," said Raven rolling her eyes.

He opened the package and saw a present inside. Beast Boy read aloud to everyone. "To Beast Boy From Carly. PS: don't open the gift till Christmas." Said Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Robin was wrapping a present for Starfire when someone knocked on the door.

"Friend Robin, are you there?" Asked Starfire.

"Ya Starfire." Said Robin hurrying to put the presents away.

The door opened and Starfire came in right when Robin finished putting away there presents.

"Can you come to the mall of shopping with me so I may buy the presents?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure Star just let me take a quick shower." Said Robin grabbing a new uniform and went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the main room Raven and Beast Boy were talking while Cyborg cleaned the dishes.

"So, Raven you want a tofu dog?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Umm, sure I'll try one, I guess." Said Raven putting her book down.

"Sweet!" Said Beast Boy turning into a hawk and flew away.

Dork. Thought Raven.

In about 5 minutes Beast Boy was back with a plate of tofu dogs.

"Here you go." Said Beast Boy handing Raven one of the dogs.

She took a bite out of it and almost threw up on Beast Boy.

"Umm Yum? " Said Raven trying to be nice to Beast Boy.

"You really like it?" Said Beast Boy almost falling of his chair.

"Um yes?" Said Raven not sure what to say to him.

But this time BB did fall of his chair.

"You Okay?" Asked Raven.

"Um I think so." BB said felling every part of his body.

Right after that Cyborg started laughing at BB.

"Hey!" Yelled Beast Boy.

~Back in Robin's Room~

Robin finished taking a shower and changed uniforms, took Starfire to his R-cycle, and left the Titans Tower with Starfire cuddling behind hem.

When they got to the mall they saw couples, balloons, and presents everywhere.

They walked into the store that had presents everywhere. A man came up and asked." May I help…" He stopped and realized that is was the teen titans.

"Um welcome Robin and Starfire how may I help you?" Asked the man who took Starfire's hand and kissed it.

Starfire quickly drew back her hand and Robin grabbed it.

"Oh, I see the trip to Tokyo made you together." Said the man clapping. "If so then we will have to hit this button"

"What, why?" Asked Robin.

" Yes the whole mall has this button because where you finally get together we celebrate it." Said the man.

"Um well I am looking for the presents." Said Starfire.

"Yes, right this way please."

Before they got there Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth came in and grabbed Robin.

"Well, this is a good present for Headmaster." Said Jinx

"C'ya pit sniffer." Said Gizmo. With that they left.

Starfire quickly got her communicator out and called the Titans

"Friends! Robin has been captured by the hive students." Said Starfire worried.

"We're on our way Star." Said Beast Boy.

Robstar: Well with me I have Bob my friend.

Bob: Hi I will be with you for the next few chapters.

Robstar: Well I hope you liked that story more chapters on their way.

Bob: see your reviews please for this chapter.

Both: See you next chappie!


	3. Finding a friend

Robstar: Hey guys how are you just to tell you… I NEED REVIEWS

Bob: Sorry Robstar here is a little jumpy

Robstar: well let's do this here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven got to the mall and saw Starfire waiting for them.

"Starfire, what happened?" Asked Cyborg who was looking at the destroyed wall.

"Jinx, Mammoth, and the small one…" Started Starfire.

"Gizmo," mumbled Cyborg looking disgusted.

"Yes, Gizmo took Robin to headmaster for the present." Said Starfire almost out if breathe.

"You mean the psycho that chased Cyborg around for his blue prints. Like the cannon, oh and the body parts" Said Beast Boy giggling.

"Shut up, we have to find Robin before they give him to Brother Blood." Raven said.

"Oh, I wish for Robin to be okay." Said Starfire.

~Hive Five's House~

"Ya'll better get him in a cage before he starts gaging." Billy Numerous Said.

"I think we should shock him till he tells me how to beat Billy at race cars." Said See-more.

Kyd Wyykyd just shrugged and blasted Gizmo out of the way.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled Gizmo as he landed on the couch.

"Thanks a lot Kyd Sticket." Mumbled Gizmo.

"You'll never get away Sta… I mean the Titans will come and find me." Said Robin trying to kick the door down.

"Not a chance" Jinx Said.

"Me and Billy are going to steal from the bank down town." Said See-more.

Right when they left the Titans came in.

"Titans Go!" Yelled Cyborg.

It was Star vs. Mammoth, Cyborg vs. Gizmo, Beast Boy vs. Kyd Wyykyd , and Raven vs. Jinx.

Starfire shot starbolts at Mammoth who got hit and fell on Kyd Wyykyd. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and hit them with his tail.

"Star help me!" Yelled Robin.

Starfire came up and melted the bars down.

Right after that she hugged him so hard that he was about to lose his breathe.

" I'm sorry to crash the party, but I think we need help oh fearless leader." Cyborg said who was pulling Gizmo's machine off.

In about 10 minutes they called the police and left.

When See-more and Billy got back they almost screamed.

"My dang gum Play Station!" Yelled Billy holding his broken Play Station up.

"We got beat didn't we." See-more said.

~Titans Tower~

"I am most grateful for finding Robin." Said Starfire.

Starfire whispered something into Robin's ear.

"Umm guys me and Star want to watch a movie." Said Robin.

"Umm sure maybe Raven would like to go to the Winter Dance with me?" Beast Boy Said.

"Sure, I'm quiet bored." Said Raven

"Dude that's awesome!" Said Beast Boy skipping into the hall.

Raven went to her room, and so did Cyborg.

Starfire went to the couch and waited for Robin to get the movie out.

Robstar: Sooooo how do you think? I know it's a little short but I did it that way.

Bob: Awesome I would love to review.

Robstar: Next chapter on its way so stay in tune. I also want to thank violiner151 for liking my story.


	4. Getting ready for a dance

Robstar: Hey guys Bob is out of town sorry this is a short chapter but I wrote it like that. Thank you Starfire for review my story, hope you do the same. Well on with the show

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Robin took out 'Monster in the woods,' a horror movie. He knew that is he watched this Starfire would get scared and cuddle with him.

He put the movie in and put his arm around her. She soon grabbed Robin's cape and hid behind it.

"Robin, I am most grateful for the movie but I am scared." Said Starfire.

"Don't worry Star I'm here to make you feel better." Said Robin putting his arm around her waist. She did the same with one hand, still holding the cape.

When the movie was over Robin asked Starfire something." Hey Star do you by any chance want to go to the Winter Dance with me?" Robin Asked nervous that she would say no.

" I would be happy to attend to the dance. " Said Starfire.

" Ok see you there." Said Robin kissing Starfire on the forehead.

Starfire and Robin went into their rooms and went to sleep. Both dreaming about the winter dance. Beast Boy and Raven were dreaming of their time at the dance. Cyborg just dreamed about a really beautiful girl to ask him or he will.

The next day Raven was forced to go to the mall and pick out a dress with Starfire.

"Raven do you like my dress?" Asked Starfire who was holding up a light pink dress with only one strap and puffy fabric on the bottom.

"Yeah, looks nice." Said Raven looking at the dress. "I'll take this one." It was dark blue with one strap also and had sparkles on it.

"Oh!" Said Starfire clapping her hands. "That looks glorious!"

When they got back to Titans Tower they showed Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg there dresses. Robin almost fell off his chair looking at Starfire in that dress. Beast Boy was drooling all over the that Raven had to slap him to wake him from his trance.

"You look beautiful Star." Said Robin still stunned by the dress.

"I am going to put this on, the dance was moved to 5:00 and it's 4:30 so you guys better hurry." Said Raven. "Oh, I get it, let's get ready guys." Said beast Boy about to kiss Raven's head, when Raven slapped him.

"Not a chance," said Raven floating to her room.

"Worth a shot." Said BB.

~Cyborgs Room~

Cyborg heard a beeping sound come from his arm.

"Hello?" Asked Cyborg.

"Hi it's me Bumblebee. Do you want to go to the Winter Dance?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Sure!"

"Ok, I'm coming to the Tower right now."

~Garage~

"Come on Star you'll ride with me, besides your my date." Said Robin

"Yes, thank you." Said Starfire.

"Dude's Cyborg got us limos." Said Cyborg holding Bumblebee's hand.

"Let's go!" Said Beast Boy excitedly.


	5. Party time

Robstar: I am so sorry I have been so busy this month.

Bob: Hi I have come back from my vacation.

Robstar: Well let's get on with it. On with the show!

Chapter 5 Party Time

When they got to the party everyone started asking Starfire and Robin to dance.

"Hey! Stars my date, back off." Said Robin mad.

When everyone heard this they left them alone. The Titans went to the snack table. A few minutes later a slow song played.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Robin.

" You are approved," Said Starfire taking his hand.

Beast Boy and Robin took there dates and started dancing.

Starfire put her arms around his neck and Robin put his around her waist. Beast Boy and Raven did the same.

When it was 30 seconds into the song, Starfire put her head on his chest. Robin felt the mood was right. He grabbed her chin gentle up. Closed his eyes and kissed her. She was so surprised she just kissed back. When the song was over they walked over to the punch bowl.

"Robin you are so kind." Said Starfire blushing.

"Ya I did it because I love you." Said Robin also blushing.

Back on the dance floor BB and Raven were still dancing.

Beast Boy thought is was the right time and he did it.

He quickly kissed Raven in the cheek. Both Blushing slightly. Beast boy and Raven walked after the song was over.

Just when the song was over, everyone had to dance to the best song of the dance.

Everyone was partying, when Robin bumped into Kitten. Kitten was dancing with Fang.

"Kitten!" Starfire said angrily.

"Oh, hi Robi-poo." Said Kitten.

"Don't worry, we won't ruin anything. Only if you stay away from my girl." Said Fang outing out his hand.

"Sure, like that be hard." Robin said mumbling the last part and shaking his hand.

So everybody still party till it was over.

Then Robins communicator beeped. He looked at it and almost fell on Starfire. The rest of the Titans came.

"What is it?" Asked Raven.

Robin Managed to whisper one word… "Slade."


End file.
